Fresh Start
by Akoth
Summary: Hermione, Luna, Teddy and Harry move to vised Chapter 10!
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't do it any more. He was currently sitting on Hermione's couch and thinking over his life. He had given the wizarding world everything but they still kept coming for more. He gripped his hair and let out a growl. Everything he had lost, everything he had given them and for what. The wizarding world was still the same. The ministry still passed and up held bigoted laws. Even with Hermione trying to pass new fair laws and him backing her not much had changed. No department head or assistant department head was a non pureblood. There wasn't a single muggleborn healer in St. Mungos and there hadn't been for 70 years. They had finally managed to change the law taxing muggleborns for being muggleborns.

He got up an made his way in to Hermione's kitchen. He loved Hermione's house, it was a four bedroom cottage in the country that was surrounded by nothing but fields. He knew that she had bought the surrounding fields so no one could build near her. Her home was minimal and practical just like Hermione, he spent most of his time at her house much to the annoyance of his ex Ginny. They had broken up again, if he wasn't mistaken this was the sixth time in the past 2 years. He poured himself a large tumbler of firewhiskey and went back to the couch to wait for Hermione. He had a favour he needed to ask. One he was hoping that she would grant him. He took a sip and lost himself in his thoughts

Hermione was currently holding a sleeping Teddy as she made her way home. They had spent the day with Luna looking for imaginary creatures around her house. Well more like Luna and Teddy looking, she was sat under the shade of a tree reading a book. She passed her wards which let her know that Harry was inside. They saw each other every day so it was no surprise to her that he was currently inside her home.

Hermione found Harry on her couch staring at walls, she cursed in her head. He was in one of his moods today. She decided to put Teddy to bed before checking on Harry. Dean and Luna had done an amazing job on Teddy's room. It looked like the orchard at the burrow, with wild flowers and grass, swaying trees and magical and non magical creatures running about. Hermione had enchanted the ceiling to reflect the night sky just like at Hogwarts. She also enchanted the floor to feel and look like grass from the quiditch pitch. Luna had enchanted her and Deans drawings to move and smell like the real thing. Depending on the season Teddy's room smelt like wildflowers when they bloomed on his wall, or like autumn when the leaves on the trees fell. Hermione tucked Teddy in and went to check on Harry.

He was still sitting where she left him twenty minutes ago. She knew it wasn't a good idea to startle him so she called his name a few times till he looked at her. Harry's face broke into a huge smile when he saw her, he made his way to her and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione was surprised, Harry rarely initiated a hug, unless she was upset. He must really be upset she thought.

"Would you like something to eat"? Hermione

Harry gave her a squeeze before letting go and replying," no thanks, ate at the burrow."

Hermione rarely went to the burrow any more. After the kiss during the battle her and Ron had agreed that it was just a heat in the moment thing and remained friends. But Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy with this, so any time she spent at the burrow she had to deal with her passive aggressive comments of her son not being good enough for her. Ron was currently in a relationship with Padma Patil and held no ill will towards Hermione.

Hermione sat next to Harry and held his hand, "so what's got you so upset"?

"What gave it away," Harry sarcastically asked

Hermione laughed and took the tumbler out of Harry's hands before answering, " you only drink when you have tried everything else to get you out of your funk."

She really did know him. He had gone flying earlier in an attempt to raise his spirit, flying always worked to relax him and temporary forget everything. When that didn't work he would go to Hogwarts and spend time with Buckbeak it was the closest thing he had to Sirius. When that failed he went for booze in an attempt to just forget.

"I got a letter from the minister of magic asking me to do an interview talking about the progress the ministry and the wizarding world was making and how everything was good," Harry spat out angrily.

Hermione sighed and guided Harry's head on to her gently ran her hands through his hair, she was trying to organise her thoughts before answering.

"Luna has been talking about going to look for this creatures that live in the Americas and she asked me to go with her, why don't you and Teddy come with us," Hermione

"How long have you wanted to go"? Harry

"I have wanted to leave England ever since I got back from looking for my parents," Hermione truthfully answered.

"but I knew you weren't coping well, you needed me Harry and I wasn't going to leave you,"

"Thank you for not leaving, you have always been an amazing friend," Harry

Hermione looked down at Harry and saw he was crying, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "you don't have to thank me, you would have done the same."

Harry moved his head from Hermione's lap and turned to face her. "Hermione you have sacrificed so much for me, you have always stood by me, so I'm asking you to help me and stand by me one more time.

Hermione waited for Harry to continue speaking. Harry braced himself to ask what he wanted to ask her. It was a lot to ask, and he knew he was being selfish but this was the only way he saw himself having a future.

Harry spent the next hour explaining to Hermione how he had found a deaging potion and spell in the Black library. He wanted Hermione to be his guardian or parent whatever she was comfortable with and raise him. How he wanted a chance at a childhood, how he didn't want to remember all that he had lost. He explained to her how he felt too broken to really be in a relationship. He explained how he was struggling to cope with raising Teddy even with her help. All he ever wanted was a family and now he felt to broken to really make it work. He saw how Hermione was with Teddy the love and care she showed him and knew that she would do a good job. And there was no one he trusted more than her.

Hermione was shocked and that was an understatement. She knew Harry was not coping too well but she didn't think it was this bad. She looked at Harry who was silently crying while he explained everything to her. He looked tired, he had bags under his eyes, he had lost a lot of weight during the past few months and his skin was pale and sickly looking. Harry looked like he was giving up and he was hanging on to this idea as his last salvation. She knew he still had nightmares from the war, from his horrible childhood and all the deaths he blamed himself for.

Hermione enveloped Harry in a hug, "shhh, it's okay Harry, I will do it, anything for you Harry."

They sat like that for ten minutes before Harry pulled out a folder and handed it to Hermione. It contained documents making her Teddy and his guardians, there were also adoption papers for both of them if that was the option she wanted. He had transferred all of his assets to Hermione,  
made her head of house Potter and Black. Everything he owned was now Hermione's once she signed.

Hermione took the folder and read through the documents. She was blown away by how wealthy Harry was. She thought about what Harry was asking one more time. Was she ready to be the mother to two kids under 5. She loved Teddy and had him half of the time, could she manage adding another child to the mix and having Teddy full time. She didn't even know how far Harry planned to deage himself. She signed the forms and in a flash they disappeared to gringots and the ministry.

" When would you like to do this"?

"Now actually, I have been thinking of this and planning for the past year," Harry answered.

"How young will you be"? Hermione inquired

Harry got to his feet and retrieved the potion, "I will be about 12 months, before I got my scar."

Hermione nodded and stood up and grabbed her wand. Harry had explained what the process would entail so she knew what to expect. She knew it was going to be painful for Harry when the spell was working. Harry had a bag packed for everything she would need for the first few days. He had written a letter of farewell to the wizarding world that she was going to post before her and Luna left the country. She was certainly leaving the country, nothing was keeping her hear any more.

She took a step back and waited for Harry to take the potion before casting the spell. When it was all done Harry dropped to the floor and started screaming in pain. Hermione went over to him and placed his head on her lap like she had done before and tried to soothe him. It took an hour before the process was complete. In her lap sat a young Harry, his big emerald eyes staring at her. Hermione couldn't help but cry, her best friend was gone. But she would do her best to give Harry the best childhood she could. No one else deserved this second chance as much as Harry did. Hermione picked up her wand and sent a patronus to Luna asking her to come over.

Five minutes later Hermione's wards alerted her that Luna had arrived. Hermione made her way to the door and let Luna in.

Luna come in and gave Hermione a quick hug not wanting to disturb the baby in her arms. She sat and waited for Hermione to join her. Hermione then explained what had happened during the last five hours. She asked Luna to watch the boys tomorrow while she went to get a few things for their expedition. They had decided to leave in four days.

"It's a really great thing you did for him Hermione," Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a year since they had left England, they had been travelling throughout South America looking for in Hermione's opinion an imaginary magical creature. But Hermione didn't mind she had never been happier than in the last 12 moths. She had seen magic creatures that were only spoken of in books, some beautiful magical plants and they had spent some months living with a native tribe learning about how they practised magic. But that was nothing compared to how much she loved being a mother. It was challenging especially backpacking through a dense jungle with two toddlers, but magic made it easy.

They were currently camped out near a small stream. Luna had set up protective wards around their campsite so they had nothing to worry about. Hermione was sitting outside the tent while Luna put the boys to bed, she had broken her ankle while trekking through the forest and was waiting for the skelegrow to work. They had just celebrated Harry's second birthday 4 days ago.

"I think we should move on to North America now," Luna said as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Yeah sure, we just need to get a portkey from the ministry of magic in Rio," Hermione said.

They hadn't really kept in touch with anyone from England apart from Dean and Neville. There had been a huge backlash once the papers had printed Harry's letter saying he was leaving the wizarding world of course he kept out the whole deaging thing a secret. Once everyone had realised that Hermione was also no longer in the country all the papers printed for months was about the muggleborn witch who led the wizarding worlds hero astray. There were a lot of colourful articles about her. All her mail was being redirected to Gringgots, and they sorted them out and only sent her from the approved list of people. Which was very short and only included Dean, Neville and Gringgots. Hermione had adopted Harry and Teddy that night she signed the papers. The boys called her mommy and Luna aunty Luna.

"I think my ankle is mended now, she would go to Rio in the morning," Hermione.

Luna nodded

Harry was currently strapped in a sling around Luna front and Teddy was in the same position. That had glamoured Harry's eyes when Luna went to get the portkey. They both tended to avoid areas with a high magical population in case anyone spotted Hermione, Harry and Teddy. People thought that Luna was in Scandinavia on a solo expedition. They had ten minutes before the portkey activated and were currently looking for a hidden area. They were having a hard time finding a discrete area and they were running out of time Luna quickly dissalusioned them both and grabbed fold of the portkey, with a tag behind their navels they where whisked away.

Hermione landed roughly on her bum, she looked to see Luna standing there waiting for her to pick herself up.

"How do you do that every time," she asked irritated.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and answered, "practice."

Hermione checked to make sure Teddy was okay, "so where are we again."

"A town called Forks in Washington," Luna replied while taking out her wand and using it to guide her towards the town.

The forest was was really quite compared to the constant charter of birds, monkeys, and insects in the amazon rain forest. The air smelt of pines, rain and wet earth. The cool temperature was a nice change from the oppressive heat of the rain forest. Straight ahead Hermione and Luna could make out a small diner, with a gas station attached to it.

"Would you like to get some lunch and we can plan out what we want to do"? Luna asked

Hermione nodded and made her way to the diner. Hermione's cooking hadn't improved since the hunt and rarely cooked. Luna was a good cook when she followed instructions which was almost never. She would be cooking and an inspiration would hit her like sardines to meatballs to see if they increased our brain power. They had spent the last year surviving on stews and sandwitches.

The moment they entered the diner all eyes turned to them. Hermione felt like she was back after the war. A friendly waitress led them to a table at the back of the restaurant and went to get them high chairs. After placing their orders Hermione got some paper and crayons for Teddy and Harry to keep them entertained.

"Thank you momma," both boys said at the same time.

Hermione smiled at them and placed a kiss on their forehead before replying, "your welcome.

Hermione and Luna decided to try and find a house to rent while the explored the state and it's surrounding neighbours. They both agreed that they needed a break from the tent and with magic getting from one place to another wouldn't take to long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward had decided to take Bella out for lunch, they would normally spend time at each others houses but that wasn't possible any more. Bella's father wasn't really a huge fun of him and he wasn't in the mood to hear his thoughts about him. He was in a foul mood and his patience was short today, he had gotten in another argument with Jasper about Bella and Rosalie had to join in as well. He knew Jasper and Rosalie blamed Alice's death on Bella. But it wasn't her fault that James had killed Alice when they were attempting to rescue her. His home was currently not the most welcoming place for / br /He held the door open for her and watched as she blushed. He thought it was the prettiest thing when she blushed. The thing Edward loved most about Bella was her innocence and the fact that someone so pure and innocent could love a monster like him made him hope that maybe he wasn't a complete monster. They made there way an empty table and waited for the waitress to come take their orders. Bella was busy staring at the menu while Edward listened in on the conversations going on around them. That's when he picked up two foreign accents. He looked behind Bella and noticed a couple of tables away sat two girls with two toddlers with them. The boys couldn't be older than two or three one had ink black hair and deep emerald eyes, the other boy had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. They were both trying to get their lunch in to their mouths but were making a great mess especially the one with the dark hair.

A girl with brown curly hair kept spooning some of their lunch in to their mouths every now and again while she spoke to the blonde in front of her. Edward didn't know what the blonde looked like because he only had a view of the back of her head. But the brunette was pretty with her tawny beige complexion and big brown eyes, with curly hair that looked like I lions mane. He gathered from their conversation that they were looking for a place to rent and were planning on staying in Forks for a year. The boy with the sandy blonde hair called her momma and that completely threw him off. She couldn't be any older than 18 from the looks of it. So was the other kid the blondes. Edward decided to listen to her thoughts and see what he could find out about them.

The moment Edward entered her mind, Hermione felt it, instinctively she brought up her mental walls and looked up to see who it could be. She looked up and couldn't see anyone who could have performed the probe, there was only a boy who looked like he was in pain. It was impossible to do a mental probe without making eye contact. Hermione kept her shields up and asked Luna to do the same. She wasn't a master at occlumency, she could keep someone out for a time but knew her walls wouldn't last for long. Hermione hoped Luna was better at it than she was.

"Luna I think we should go," Hermione hurriedly told her.

Luna looked to see that Hermione was anxious, she was busily trying to clean the boys faces while looking around the room as if she was looking for a threat.

"Okay, sure. I will grab Teddy, you grab Harry," Luna said.

Hermione lifted Harry off the high chair and set him on the floor and grabbed his hand. She made sure she had her wand and her bag before heading for the door. The moment she neared the young couple her magic warned her of danger. Hermione scooped Harry up and placed him on her hip, checked over her shoulder and saw Luna do the same thing with Teddy and hurried towards the exit. During the war and during the hunt Hermione had begun to pay more attention to her magic hen it was warning her. When they got outside Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and asked her if she had felt someone trying to read her mind or if she got warning signs when she got near the couple. Luna confirmed the feeling around the couple but hadn't felt anyone trying to get through her walls.

"Do you think we should pick another town," Hermione asked while nervously looking for any signs of danger.

"No, I have a good feeling about this town, let's stay for a while," Luna pleadingly said.

Hermione gave a nod for confirmation and begun walking towards a sign a sign that said played I spy with the boys to keep them entertained, while they made there way towards the town of Forks. the town centre only included the sheriffs office and a small building attached to it with a sign claiming it to be the town hall.

"We should check with the town hall if they know where we can get an estate agent," Luna said as she walked towards the town hall.

Hermione followed behind her doubting a place this small even had an estate agent.

"Momma are we going to live here now"? Harry asked.

"Would you like to live here"? Hermione replied not really answering his question.

Harry shrugged his little shoulders, "it's nice, not as hot."

Hermione chuckled, "yes baby not as hot."

Luna was already talking to a balding, pudgy man when she arrived with Harry. Hermione left Luna to take care of it while she looked at the pamphlets and literature stuck to the bulletin board. The cliff diving and the native tribe interested her, she picked up the pamphlets and a few others and made her way over to Luna.

Hermione smiled at the man then bent down to talk to Teddy, "you okay Teddy"?

"uh huh, can we paper mâché"?

"yeah sure, once we are done here we can do some paper mâché. Should we go look at the fish tank that Harry's looking at"? Hermione asked as she held out her hands for Teddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward cut his lunch with Bella short and drove her home, he had to tell the others about the two new girls he had seen at the diner. Bella wasn't happy that they weren't spending the day together but he promised to see her before she went to bed and stay with her while she slept. Edward quickly packed his car and called for a family meeting before he even got out of the car. When he entered the leaving room his entire family was waiting for him.

"Did you finally break up with her"? Rosalie asked snidely next to Emmette while she flipped through a magazine. br / br /Rosalie had begun referring to Bella as her ever since Alice death.

Edward growled, "no" he angrily spat out.

Emmette took a protective stance in front of his mate which Jasper mirrored.

"Calm down everyone," Carlisle implored. "What did you have to tell us Edward"?

Edward explained about the two girls and the toddlers he had seen at the diner and the fact that he couldn't read one of their thoughts, he admitted to not trying the other one after the reaction he got from the first one. He explained how he was kicked out of her head and the fact that not one of them smelt appetising.

"We should leave"! Rosalie Exclaimed as she begun lacing back and forth.

"No, we stay and see what happens," Carlisle stated. " They have children with them I hardly doubt the are looking to start any trouble."

"let's see what we can find out about them." he said as he left the room. "discreetly."

Hermione was currently giving a bath to Teddy and Harry. They had found a house that had been vacant for 8 years. The former occupant had died and her son had moved out and the house was left sitting just waiting for someone. The rent had been very reasonable, it was a steal really. They were the last house on the road and it seemed that every house had been given an acre of land surrounding it, so with the trees surrounding it you couldn't really see your neighbours. Hermione animated the bath toys so she could rinse out the boys hair. Harry was currently stroking a duck and Teddy was watching toy soldiers jump in to the tub.

It hadn't taken them very long to sort the house out. It had been a bit neglected when they came upon it but with magic it took no time to fix. They fixed fixed the living room and set up a table for the boys to paper mâché while they did the rooms. Hermione placed an impervious charm on their clothes and the floor before setting up a boundary that would keep the boys in and alert her if they got hurt or if someone had crossed it. Hermione and Luna then got to works stripping and re staining the floors, painting the walls, fixing the dents and removing mould from the bathroom. In an hour the house looked good as new, they would add some more homey features once they got familiar with the area. They had to get a car and furniture and a long list of other things to make their lives a bit more easier.

Hermione pulled the plug from the tub and retrieved the towels from the rack. She got Harry out first and dried him off and told him not to move while she did the same to Teddy. She cast a quick finite and led them to the room they would be sharing. After a quick change in to their pajamas and no less than five stories, Hermione tiredly made her way to the living room.

"I swear their bedtime routine is getting longer," Hermione.

Luna laughed, "actually it is, last year it was 30 minutes shorter."

Hermione groaned and pressed her head against the arm rest, "it's dark now we should go set up the wards."

They made their outside and and begun casting their wards one at a time each one adding their own speciality to the wards. Once they were do e they decided they could wait till tomorrow to curve the protective runes against mind altering, poly juice and intent based runes on the doors and windows.

Hermione checked on the boys one last time before heading to bed. They had a busy day getting the rest of the house sorted and getting established in the town. Hermione was going to disappearate to Port Angeles and buy a car before popping back and setting up their utilities. Luna was going to register the boys with the doctors for a quick check up and buy some groceries. Then after the boys afternoon nap they would try and get some furniture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Breakfast momma, breakfast!" Teddy and Harry shouted while they jumped on her bed. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her sons. "What would you like for breakfast little ones," she asked as she got out of bed.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" they exclaimed loudly.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her wand, with a quick flick she was dressed in a pair of comfortable dark blue jeans and a white peasants top and her hair was pulled into a a bun at the top of her head.

Both boys clambered down the bed and stood in front of Hermione and asked for the same. They loved being dressed by magic. Hermione tried not to do it too often, didn't want them having to rely on magic for everything. With a flick of her wand both boys were dressed. They both had on shorts, Harry had a green t shirt on with a golden snitch at the front. The snitch moved every time it was touched, Teddy had a black t shirt on with a Chinese fireball that breathed fire when touched. Hermione glamoured Teddy's hair to a sandy brown so it didn't draw to much attention. At the moment all Teddy could change was his hair, if he concentrated really hard he could do his eyes but rarely.

They made their way downstairs and headed for the door. "Where is aunt Luna," Teddy asked.

Hermione magically locked the doors and checked the wards before grabbing the boys hands, " aunt Luna went exploring, we will spend the morning with momma, ready to go?" The boys nodded, she picked them up and placed them on her hips ,"they were getting too big to be doing this." With a soft pop they were gone.

They appeared in the forest across the diner. Hermione lowered them to the ground and grabbed their hands before making her way across the road to the diner.

Jasper was not having a good morning. He had forgotten to ask Esme to bake some things for the bake sale for history class which was holding it in hopes to raise enough money for a field trip. He hated this town, and at the moment he hated Edward and Bella with a burning passion. There is nothing he wanted more than to drain everyone dry and leave his family behind, but he had promised Alice he would stay. Sometimes he thought she might have foreseen her death and in those moments he hated her, hated her for not saving herself, hated her leaving him. He sighed and got out of the car when he heard a distinct pop. He turned around to see where the sound came from.

Across the road was a girl...woman holding the hands of two toddlers and making her way to the diner. Jasper inhaled trying to smell them, but got no distinct smell from them. He couldn't smell their blood, the woman smelt of parchment, ink, leather and old books. The two boys didn't have a distinct smell, they just smelt like children laundered clothes, soap, grass maybe glue. She must be who Edward had spoken about.

He held the door open for them, she glanced up at him and tensed pushing her kids behind her and firming a barrier between him and her kids.

"Thank you," both boys said.

Jasper glanced behind her and smiled at the boys, "your welcome," he said in his southern twang. Hermione went back to protecting the boys from his view. She ushered them inside and led them to an empty table. There was something off with that man, once again her magic had warned her to some sort of danger. Hermione tried to discreetly look at him but found that he was blatantly looking at them.

Hermione squared her shoulders and sat up to her full height, jutted her chin out and glared at him. Jasper took in her defiant expression and smirked, "foolish girl, I can snap you like a twig," he thought. Hermione bristled at his reaction, "oh I would love to wipe that smirk off your face." Jasper payed for his baked good and left for class.

After breakfast Hermione picked up a stack of pancakes for Hermione and headed home. She dropped the boys off and told Luna about her morning before heading off to run her errands.

Luna had the boys for the rest of the morning, she was honoured that Hermione trusted her with her sons. They were currently at the doctors and were waiting to be seen. Hermione has told her to ask for a check up and boosters for their vaccinations. Unlike magical vaccines the muggle ones had to be updated a few times during childhood, well that's how Hermione had explained it to her.

"Harry Potter, Edward Lupin?" the doctor.

Luna smiled at him and followed him to his office.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," he introduced himself and shook their hands.

Luna tried not to flinch when he shook his hands, he was so cold. Luna took a good look at him, he was handsome, inhumanly so, his skin was cold and felt like marble. He looked like a vampire but he didn't have blood red eyes. br / br /She furrowed her eyebrows and asked him, " are you a vampire Mr. Cullen?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Just answer a few questions. Luna and Japer will definitely be a couple eventually. Hermione have no idea, she might pair off or stay single.

Harry will not revert back to his older self. He won't remember anything of his old life. Hermione will let him know when he is older about his former life and his parents. This is basically a blank slate for him.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling and Twilight to Stephenie Meyer.

Hermione pushed the door open and exited the utilities company building, "if one more person patronises me by calling me sweetheart, darling or love, I'm seriously going to hurt someone." she angrily said to herself.

God it had been a shit day Hermione thought. Americans were too friendly in her opinion, or maybe it was just people who worked in customer service either way it wasn't normal. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to get everything done. She just wanted to get home to her boys, Hermione moaned at the thought of all the things she still had left to do. She never thought the day would come where she wished for a house elf, "no that's slavery, I can manage."

Hermione really wanted to get back to working on her potions and maybe join Luna in creating and improving spells. Luna was brilliant when it came to finding ways to improve spells, Hermione attributed it to the fact that her mind didn't work like most peoples and that she was brilliantly clever. She wanted to do more research in to the plants they had come across in southern america. Hermione walked in to the woods, quickly looked around before apparating to their living room.

The moment she popped in to their home a cold hand was around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Quickly panic set in, she clawed at the hand around her throat before attempting to go for her wand. Before she could get to it she was released, she gasped in a lungful of air, grabbed her wand and cast a protego.

Hermione looked around their living roompanicking, she couldn't see the boys. In her panic she hadn't seen Luna and some unknown man till Luna called her name.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Miss Granger I am terribly sorry for accosting you, you surprised me and my instincts just kicked in," Carlisle stated apologetically.

Once Hermione got her breathing and heart rate back to normal she finally took a proper look at Luna and the man before her. She gripped her wand tighter and adjusted her stance, " where are the boys?" Hermione rationally knew that Luna would never place them in danger, Luna would give her life if it meant protecting them.

Luna took in Hermione's stance and the expression on Hermione's face, she was hurt that hermione thought she would risk the boys safety, but knew where Hermione was coming from. "They are taking a nap upstairs."

Hermione saw a flash of hurt cross Luna's face before she answered, she gave a curt nod before bounding up the stairs to check on her kids. Teddy and Harry were soundly asleep, Hermione could detect the charms that Luna had placed to keep anyone but her and Hermione out of the room and if the boys woke up. Breathing a huge sigh of relief she placed a kiss on their heads before making her way downstairs.

She walked over to Luna and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry Luna."

Luna gave a squeeze, " it's okay, I would like to introduce you to the boys healer."

Hermione let go of Luna and turned to face the man standing in front of her. He gave a disarming smile before introducing himself as Carlisle. He went on the explain about him and his family and their dietary restrictions, and apologised for choking her.

"It would be an honour if you, luna and your family could join mine for dinner."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, " I'm going to have to decline your invitation for me and my children, Luna can make her own decisions so I won't speak for her."

"may I ask why?" he asked

Hermione shifted in her seat before answering, " I hardly know you Mr. Cullen or your family, I'm not going to bring my boys in to an unknown environment filled with vampires vegetarian or not."

"Maybe once we get settled down and I can find someone trustworthy to watch the boys I might one day join your family for dinner."

"I understand, I won't take any more of your time." Carlisle said as he stood up, "it was a pleasure meeting you both."

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

It had been three months since she had met Carlisle but she still hadn't taken him up on his offer for dinner with his family. He would stop by the house or they would go for coffee to discus muggle and magical healing treatments and theories and talk about magic. Hermione was also very interested to learn about historical events that had happened during his life. They were becoming fast friends and the boys seemed to like him, she knew that there was no reason not to meet the rest of his family.

Hermione went in such for Luna to ask for her opinion and found her in the back garden placing flowers on a tree. The boys were with her searching and picking the flowers she needed.

"Hey Luna, why are you doing that?" Hermione asked as she sat on the grass.

Luna turned and gave her a beaming smile and airily stated, "I thought the tree would like to look pretty today."

Hermione was going to ask her why the tree wanted to look pretty today but stopped herself. She knew if she went down that road she would be spending an hour listening to Luna talk about some mythical special day or event or creature that the tree was involved in. She stopped her thoughts from running away with her and turned back to talking to Luna," what do you think of taking Carlisle up on his offer for dinner?"

If it was possible Luna's smile got bigger and she bounded over to Hermione and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "that would be a great idea, I knew you would like him." Luna knelt behind Hermione and begun braiding her hair in to a French braid, " he has a very calming aura and the Nargles like him, they are very good judges of character."

Hermione just nodded and took out her cellphone to arrange the dinner with Carlisle. After a quick conversation they agreed to having dinner the next day at his house. Hermione sat back and let Luna finish her French braid and watched as the boys looked for more flowers and Luna placed them in her braid.

"Do you like the flowers in your hair momma?" Teddy asked smiling at her.

Hermione sat him on her lap and kissed his forehead, "I love the flowers in my hair Teddy, thank you both." and placed another kiss on top of Harry's head.

"Thank you Luna for braiding my hair, the flowers were a nice touch."

"How about a day at the beach?" Hermione asked as she stood up, placing Teddy on her hip. Harry squeaked and started running around her legs while chanting "yes, yes" repeatedly. Teddy squirmed in her arms wanting to get down and join his brother, she placed him down and they run circles around her legs.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Luna said as she stood up." want me to help you get the boys ready?"

"Yes please," Hermione thankfully said.

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

After getting the boys ready and packing a bag with everything that they would need, Hermione quickly packed a picnic basket for their lunch and headed to the car where they were waiting for her. The drive to La Push beach took twenty minutes. They found a comfortable place on the beach and set up for their day at the beach.

Up on the hill overlooking the beach sat four boys looking down at the family of four. They couldn't really make out much from where they were but knew that it was two young women and two toddlers.

"Is that the knew family that moved in to the old Adams house in Forks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I have seen the blonde one a few times in the forest just wondering about with a notepad," Paul replied before standing and dusting his shorts. "Sometimes she has those boys with her.

Paul begun making his way down the hill, "well, are you coming or what?"

Embrey stood and asked, "where are you going?"

"To introduce myself and find out more about them." Paul then turned around and gave a cheeky smile.

"Jesus Christ Paul, do you always have to be such a man whore," Jacob asked as he stood. "They might have boyfriends or husbands."

"Well only one way to find out," Paul said. "You coming alpha?"

Sam shook his head, " no I'm going to sit here for a a while before going on patrol."

The boys said their goodbyes and made their way down to the beach.

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

They hadn't been on the beach for very long before Hermione noticed three boys making their way down the beach to them. She was currently helping Harry look for sea shells and while Teddy was helping Luna look under rocks for bumbling humdingers or was it bubbling humdingers, she would have to ask Luna to clarify that.

Hermione hoped that they weren't coming over to talk to them. This was one of the pitfalls of moving to a small town, they were the shiny new toys and everyone wanted to know everything about them. They couldn't go in to forks without being stopped by some resident trying to get some information about them. A simple stop to get coffee at the diner, a task that should take five minutes because it's a to go, would take thirty. Hermione knew the towns people of Forks thought that they were a lesbian couple raising their two boys in a quite town. Hermione stopped correcting them that Luna was just her friend after a few dozen times, if they wanted to believe that she was okay with it. At least some little toe rag that worked at the petrol station had stopped flirting with her.

Luna didn't seem to mind though, she thought living in a muggle village was interesting and even more so getting to interact with them. Luna had spent an hour talking to the chief of police Charlie Swan about his firearm and how it worked and asking the oddest questions before Hermione had to intervene and explain that police officers in England did not normally carry guns, hence Luna's interest.

Hermione and Harry made their way over to Luna and Teddy who had been joined by the three men, they were all sitting on the blanket Luna had placed down earlier. Hermione introduced herself and Harry before joining the circle. The boys introduced themselves as Embry Paul and Jacob, they went on to explain that they lived on the reservation and were part of Quileute tribe. Of course Hermione had read about the tribe and their legends, she had been wondering if it was possible to talk to the tribe elders about their culture and history but knew this was not something tribe elders did. They were very secretive and protective of their tribes secrets and histories and rituals. So when Jacob invited them to their monthly bonfire Hermione took the chance.

Hermione was surprised to find out that Jacob and Embry were only sixteen and Paul was eighteen. They could easily pass for early twenty's, they stood well over six feet tall and had incredible bodies. They were muscled and lean, with short dark hair, brown eyes like hers and beautiful russet toned skin. They were radiating an incredible amount of heat, it reminded her of Remus. But they couldn't be werewolves they had no scars or bite marks on their bodies, Hermione had checked. Which wasn't really had to do seeing as how they were only dressed in cut of jean shorts and sneakers. One of the only tribal story's she had managed to find was the legend of their warriors becoming wolves against the cold ones. With how the boys looked and the story the only thing she could deduce was that they were probably shape shifters.

Jacob, Embry, Hermione, Harry and Teddy were playing in the surf while Paul shamelessly flirted with Luna. The boys said their goodbyes and made their way back to the reservation.

"Did you smell anything different about them?" Jacob asked as he climbed the hill.

"Yes", Paul answered. "They smelt human but with something else."

"What about the boy with sandy blonde hair, he smelt a bit like a wolf," Embry stated as he looked back at the family of four. "Was it wise to invite them to the bonfire?"

Jacob nodded, " the whole pack will be there and the elders, we can then try and figure out what they are."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: not really a fun of the start and middle of this chapter but here we go. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer; still don't own any of it.

Luna glanced at the clock, they were supposed to have left the house ten minutes ago. She knew the boys had been ready for the past twenty seven minutes, Hermione was just procrastinating. She finally heard her coming down the stairs.

"Finally," Luna said as she led the boys out the door, "aren't you supposed to be a Gryfindor?"

Hermione placed her hands on her heart, "I am hurt by that comment Luna."

Luna picked up Harry and placed him on her hip while Hermione did the same with Teddy. She then placed her free hand around Luna's waist while Luna placed her free hand around Hermione's shoulders. Luna had explored Forks more so she knew where the Cullen's home was and was going to apparate a few feet from where their drive begun. With a quick spin on her heel they were gone.

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

Rosalie was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, Jasper could feel the anxiety and fear rolling off of her. He sent calming waves around the room, Rosalie turned and smiled at him in thanks. Rosalie thought this was a bad idea that witches knew about them and inviting them in to their home. Jasper had the same view as her, Emmette was just excited to see some magic. Esme was just happy and looking forward to mothering more people. Carlisle was happy because he had another person as intellectual as him. Edward was curios to meet someone else who cold keep him out of their mind like his precious Bella she thought angrily.

Edward growled and narrowed his eyes at Rosalie. Who just smirked at him, "if you don't want to know what I think of your human, stay out of my head." Before Edward could answer they had a pop coming from the end of their driveway. Carlisle stood and made his way to the door. Five minutes later the family of four walked in. They stood at the door and both parties assessed each other.

"You are late," Rosalie haughtily stated.

Hermione tightened her hold of Teddy before answering, "yes I am aware, hence why I informed Carlisle before arriving."

"You know you could be very beautiful if you didn't sneer so much," Luna said as she made her way around the room saying hello to everyone.

The vampires all stared at Luna dumbfounded, while Hermione tried to cover up her laugh. Then Emmette gave a booming laugh and the tension seemed to leave the room. "Is she going to be a problem Carlisle?" Hermione asked as Luna came back to stand next to her.

"No Rosalie is just very overprotective but no harm will come to your family from my family."

Hermione placed Teddy down but held his hand as she said hello to everyone. They all sat on the couch and begun to get to know each other. Esme had moved the coffee table to create a play area for the boys to play on, Hermione was grateful because she didn't want the boys out of her sight. She took out their toys from her beaded bag and placed them on the floor. Once they saw what the beaded bag could do they delved in to the topic of magic, with Emmette being the most enthusiastic. Hermione told him to read the copy of Hogwarts a History that she had leant to Carlisle to get a better understanding on the magical world.

Emmette waved off her statement, "can you just show us some, please."

Hermione looked to Luna for some help but she was engrossed in a conversation with Jasper. From what she could hear she was telling him about the adventures and expeditions her and her farther had taken in search of the crumpled horn snark. Jasper was starring at her with what looked like awe and also, like he had never met someone like her. Which thinking about it was true, there really wasn't anyone out there like Luna.

She turned her attention back to Emmette to find him looking at her expectantly. Hermione nodded and conjured up her blue bell flames. All the vampires flinched.

"It doesn't burn," she informed them. "Would you like to hold it, I promise it won't hurt you."

Emmette held his hands out to accept the flames. Once they were placed in his hands his mouth fell open, "I can feel the warmth, OMG I can feel the warmth but it doesn't hurt." he then passed the flames to Rosalie, it was then passed to every member of their family. Hermione conjured up a mason jar and placed the flame in it and handed it over to Emmette. Hermione then conjured up canaries and sent them flying around the room with a few landing on Rosalie and Esme. Hermione then went on to perform a few transfigurations and charms.

Hermione had noticed that Rosalie kept glancing at her sons, she wasn't worried that she would harm them. Rosalie looked like she was longing to get involved with their play time. Harry was sitting on Carlisle's lap and flipping through his touch and feel book, while Teddy was stacking blocks on the floor and knocking them down.

"He likes it when someone else knocks the blocks down." Hermione told Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Hermione with gratitude before sitting on the floor with Teddy.

"Why does your son smell like a wolf?" Jasper asked.

"That's because his father was a wolf." Hermione says. "Teddy doesn't turn during the full moon but has some of his fathers wolffish traits."

"What do you mean turn during the full moon?" Emmette asked.

"His father was a werewolf and during the full moon he would change in to a werewolf or as some people call them children of the moon."

Carlisle gasped and turned to face Hermione, "but that's impossible, the volturi hunted them to extinction."

"I have read about the volturi hunt but the volturi mainly focused on non magical werewolves and the ones in Eastern Europe.

"What happened to their father?" Rosalie asked.

Hermione didn't want to get in to the discussion of Harry and how he come in to her care so she just said that she adopted Harry after the wizarding war ended. She then went on to explain that she had also adopted Teddy during the same time after his parents died. Who happened to be on of her favourite professors and his wife a good friend.

"Can I show them what Teddy can do?" Luna asked. Hermione gave a nodded yes. Luna cancelled the glamour charm placed on Teddy's hair.

The vampires in the room gasped when the saw his hair change through an array of colours.

"He does that when his happy." Luna said, "you can normally tell his mood based on his hair colour."

Rosalie gently reached out and touched his hair. " They are so precious, you are very lucky."

"Yes I am," Hermione answered as she looked at her sons.

Luna suddenly turned to Edward and angrily said, "Edward I suggest you stop trying to get in to my mind, you won't like what I do the next time."

"I can't help it," he replied defiantly.

"That's a lie because you have been trying to get in every five minutes, which proves that it is something you are doing consciously."

Everyone turned to look at Edward. "We will discuss this later," Carlisle said.

Dinner was soon served and and it was time for them to head home. Hermione and Luna thanked them for having them over and said their goodbyes. Teddy was asleep on Rosalie while Harry slept on Esme. Hermione and Luna were planning in walking home because they didn't want to wake the boys by apparating. It was a thirty minute walk and it was a clear night, they had their wands so they weren't worried. The Cullen's insisted on accompanying them all but Edward who was supposed see Bella.

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

It had been three weeks since dinner at the Cullen's and the two families had been spending more time together. Hermione was glad that she had taken Carlisle up on his offer, she had six new friends and the boys had six new people who were growing to love them and would protect them. She liked Esme's motherly nature and she was an incredible cook, Hermione didn't realise how much she missed having a maternal person in her life. Thankfully Esme wasn't the oppressive, smothering type like Molly, she liked Molly but found her smothering. Oddly enough her and Rosalie got along really well, she was kind, warm, considerate and fiercely protective. Her and Jasper spent many hours speaking about the American civil war, vampire wars, wizarding war and other historical wars. Hermione found he had a great strategic mind and philosophical theories. Emmette reminded her of the twins. Carlisle and Edward were both very intellectual. She spoke mostly of technological advancements, and ways in which magic could be used to improve the lives of non magical people. Her and Edward discussed literature and science, reminded her of many days spent at the Orders Headquarters with Remus.

She got the feeling that his family didn't like his girlfriend, but seeing as how she didn't know the girl she couldn't really judge the situation.

It was the night of the bonfire and the Cullen's were coming over to watch the boys. Rosalie and Edward had made it clear that they did not like the wolves, when asked why the only reason they could come up with was simply because they were wolves. Hermione quickly put them in their place stating that, that wasn't a good enough reason, and until they came up with a valid one they could keep their comments to themselves. She knew that they were predator and prey but the Cullen's didn't drink human blood so the wolves had no reason to hunt them.

Hermione knelt in front of her sons," now be good for the Cullen's, me and aunt Luna are going to go out for a while." she placed a kiss on their heads and gave them a hug. " I will be back very soon."

" Thanks for watching them,call me if you need me and I will be back in a second," Hermione said as she left the house.

Luna and Hermione were driving to the reservation. Luna had recently passed her driving test and offered to drive so she could get more practice. When they had driven far away from the house Luna spoke, "Jasper asked me out on a date."

"He is a really great guy," Luna shifted nervously in her seat. " I have never really been on a date, I thought that Neville would ask me out after the war but that never happened."

"Don't really know what I'm doing,"

"Wish I could offer you some advice but my only experience is Krum, not really much to go on." Hermione said.

"You should just be yourself, that is who he asked out, you could always write to Ginny if you like."

Luna just smiled, " daddy once wrote a very interesting article on the sex lives of vampires and their partners, would like to see if it's true."

Hermione burst out laughing, "let me know if the real thing compares to the article."

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

When they arrived at the bonfire the whole tribe seemed to already be there, except for the women. Hermione wondered if their bonfires were normally just a male activity but couldn't be because her and luna had been invited. Hermione carried with her one casserole dish of mac and cheese and another of potato salad, Luna had with her a variety of soft drinks.

They spotted Jacob standing next to a pretty brunette and made their way over. "Hey Jacob, " Luna said.

"Hey guys, you made it, and you brought food and drinks, the tribe is going to love you," he said taking the things out of their hands and placing them on the table.

"This is Bella Swan," Jacob said introducing the girl standing next to him.

"Hello Bella, I'm Hermione and this is Luna, we have heard a lot about you from Edward."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the two new girls standing in front of her. So this is who Edward has been spending time with. She didn't say anything and just shook their hands.

Suddenly two very warm arms were around Hermione and Luna's shoulders. "You made it," Paul said.

"and they brought food."

"oh I think I just fell more in love with you both," he said as he made his way to the table. "would you like me to make you both a plate?"

"Yes please."

Paul handed them each a plate and turned to Jacob, "where is Sam and Leah."

Jacob looked around before answering, "I think they wanted a private moment, so they are probably in the woods doing unspeakable things."

"We should head over to the pit the elders are already seated."

Hermione sat wedged in between Paul and Luna. Everyone was welcoming and asking them about England and their families when a couple holding hands stepped in to the circle and sat across from Luna and Hermione.

O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O

Sam and Leah had been together for three years and Leah had been hinting for months about them moving in together. He didn't really see the downside to it, they practically lived together anyway, they loved each other so this was the next logical step. They had been sitting in the forest talking about which house they could move in to on the reservation or if they should ask the elders for land and build there.

They had lost track of time and were going to be late, the women Jacob had invited to the bonfire were supposed to becoming. The pack and the elders were going to try and see if they were a threat. Sam could see the pit and made their way there, he could see a blonde girl in conversation with Jacob much to Bellas irritation, Sam laughed in his head, he didn't understand why Jacob kept following after her like a lost pup. Anyone with eyes could see she was stringing him along. There was another unknown petite woman next to the blonde who was talking to Paul, he couldn't see her face, that ridiculous mass of curls was hiding her face.

Leah had offered to go fix them a plate, he kissed her in thanks and went back to watching the new comers. He took a sniff of the air and new what Paul, Embry and Jacob had been talking about, there was something off about them. He could even pick up the wolf scent they had spoken of, it didn't smell like anyone from the pack. He looked to the elders and gave a quick nod confirming what the others had said.

Then he heard a laugh and turned to look at the woman siting next to Paul who had her head thrown back in laughter, her hair falling over her shoulder and down her back. She then turned and their eyes met, Sam gasped. He felt his whole world shift, everything in his life now focused on the petite brunette, with the curly hair, brown eyes a shade lighter than his, tawny beige skin that when he looked closely he could see was marred with tiny scars. There was a prominent one across her through like someone had held a knife to her throat.

Someone had hurt his mate, Sam growled and stood up intending to go to his mate. He had to make sure she was okay, he had to protect her. Before he could go to her Billy Black was wheeling himself on to his path, "come with me Sam."

Billy didn't wait for a reply before making his way to his house. Same wasn't far behind.

"What happened when you looked at the young lady sitting next to Paul?"

Sam went on to explain how he felt, like he found a piece of him that he didn't even know was missing, how he just wanted to protect her and make her happy. How he wanted to be in her life in any way that she would have him, but he hoped she would want to be his mate.

Billy went on to explain what had happened and how it was a very rare thing amongst the pack. The last wolf pack in their tribe had only one wolf who had found his mate. They would have to wait till tomorrow when the women of the tribe returned and see who else in the pack had found their mate.

"You should tell Leah before you approach your mate."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; Don't own any of it. making no money from it.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed means a lot. This is a short chapter. Let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 8

The night was getting colder and Hermione was grateful for the bonfire and Paul's heat for keeping her warm. The elders had just finished the story about their warriors and the cold ones, Hermione needed a drink. Making her way to the refreshment table Hermione overheard a conversation about a large number of missing people in Seattle.

" So far the number comes to twenty three."

"Why does this concern the tribe?"

"Billy said chief Swan reported that they had found a few dead with bite marks, sounds like vampires." "The pack will have to increase patrols, more of our tribe will take the change."

Hermione groaned this is not what she needed. If nomad vampires came to Forks, she didn't even want to think of the implications. Making her way back to the bonfire pit Hermione noticed there was a different person sitting where Paul had been. Hermione took her seat and felt her magic pulsing to the same rhythm as her heart, this had never happened before. She couldn't understand why this was happening, it didn't feel like a warning. It was a gentle pulsing, she felt relaxed and content. Hermione closed her eyes letting the feeling wash over her, letting a calming breath escape between her lips.

Stepping out of Billy's house Sam scanned the area where the bonfire was, noticing his mate wasn't there he felt anxiety begin to set in. Spotting her at the refreshment table he let out a shaky breath and begun walking to where Paul was seated.

"Lahote I need your seat."

"Why?" Paul asked his alpha.

Sam bared his teeth and growled, "move!"

Once Sam had used his alpha tone Paul couldn't disobey. Paul bowed his head and stood up and moved out of his alphas way never turning his back to him. Sam didn't like to go alpha on his pack unless the situation called for it but his wolf was on edge, there were so many emotions running through his head. He let out a frustrated growl and clenched his jaw. He suddenly felt a tiny hand on his bare shoulder, he whipped his head to face a petite blonde who was smiling at him.

She patted his shoulder, "she won't like that you know?"

Sam arched an eyebrow, "who won't like what?"

"Hermione of course, she doesn't take to kindly to being told what t do."

Sam looked over her head to Jacob who had been listening to the conversation wondering if he knew what she was on about. Jacob shrugged his shoulders to his silent question. Before Sam could respond his mate had sat down next to him. The air around him suddenly felt different, heavysomehow but not in an oppressive way. His skin felt like it was prickling, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on ends but he felt content, and his wolf relaxed just having her next to him.

Sam turned to face her, "Hi am Sam Ulley." he said stretching out his hand. She smiled at him and his heart beat faster and couldn't help but smile back, "Hermione Granger," she introduced herself shaking his hand. They both shivered at the spent the next 40 minutes making polite conversation and getting to know about each other. They then got on to the topic of her friendship with the Cullen's and Sam tensed up.

" You should stay away from them." Sam said in a deadly calm tone.

Hermione was taken back by his sudden change of tone. She thought they were having an interesting and pleasant conversation, then she remembered the animosity between the two. "May I ask why?"

"Because they aren't the sort of people you should get involved with," Sam said in that deadly calm tone of voice again.

One thing Hermione didn't take kindly to was being told what to, she gritted her teeth and replied, "why because they are vampires and somehow that makes them what...? Unworthy of my friendship"

"You should be applauding them for fighting against their nature and feeding off of animals."

Sam left out a bark like laughter, "applauding them we should be killing them, they are nothing but abominations."

Hermione was seething with anger, her hair was crackling with magic, "and what does that make you and your pack or me or Luna...what about my sons."

The entire tribe had gone quite and were listening to their conversations. Hermione was standing with Luna on her left, Sam got to his feet and his pack flanked him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, he shouldn't be fighting with his mate, he was just trying to protect her from the leeches.

Hermione had fought a war because of prejudice like this and she wasn't going to sit here and listen to it just like she hadn't done with Edward and Rosalie. Hermione could feel her magic getting away from her she didn't know what was going on, she had always had good control of her magic. She took a deep breath trying to bet her emotions under control.

Leah stepped forward to protect her boyfriend and alpha, "you can't talk to him like that, you should be thanking us for protecting you from those leaches."

Sam went over what Hermione just said in his head, "what are you?" Sam asked "and how did you know about our pack?"

"I knew because we were taught about shape shifters in school," Hermione said shifting her wait to her other leg. "and we are witches, my sons are wizards."

"Yeah right there aren't any witches or wizards, the leeches told you about us." Leah said crossing her arms.

Hermione didn't know what the girls problem was, she looked at Luna who was calmly standing next to her. She didn't need to be here or explain herself especially with how her magic was behaving at the moment, so she decided to leave. Hermione walked over to the Elders and bowed her head in respect and thanked the elders and the tribe for welcoming them and sharing their stories, then turned and thanked Jacob for the invitation.

Turning to walk back to the car she felt a hand on her elbow stopping her, on instinct she grabbed her wand and cast a spell throwing the person who was touching her back. Sam landed roughly on the ground, there was a sharp intake of breath throughout the tribe. Sam's pack surrounded him in protection as he got off the floor before going track to flanking him.

Leah had phased when she saw Sam on the ground and she bounded over to the brunette who had hurt her boyfriend and alpha. Hermione noticing what Leah was intending on doing she cast an impedamenta jinx to slow Leah down before joining Luna and casting a protego in doubling their shield strength. The entire pack was phased now apart from Sam and were surrounding the blue shield dome that was surrounding them.

Sam was torn between defending his pack and his mate and he couldn't believe what he had just seen them do. So there were really witches and wizards. He watched as Jared run straight to the barrier before being thrown off of it, the tribe gasped again.

"We mean you know harm," Luna said in a calm voice before grabbing Hermione's and disapparating with a loud crack.

The tribe and the pack looked at the empty spot where the two witches stood moments before.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked once he had phased back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

 **A/N;Thank you for the reviews, likes and follows.**

 **Who would you like to see Hermione with? Honestly at this point the romance isn't an important factor to the story.**

Bella sat on her bed looking at the open window waiting for Edward, she fidgeted playing with the hem of her shirt. The nights events were playing over in her head, did Edward know about them and if he did why didn't he tell her. She knew he tended to be a bit overprotective so he couldn't have known, he would have warned her or told her to stay away from them.

"Edward, you can't be,I've the night I have had." Bella said giving him a hug and leading him to sit on her bed.

"I can guess," Edward replied in a sombre mood. Bella looked at him eye brows furrowed, not commenting on his mood she continued. " Those two girls you have been hanging out with are witches, can you believe it!"

"I can," was his reply. Laying back on her pillow and tucking Bella to his side. She pushed away from him and looked at him. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell and also not yours, so you have to keep this to yourself."

Bella was hurt, why didn't he tell her? She snuggled next to him, "do you like her?" Edward was completely thrown off by the question. "who?" Bella looked up at him from underneath her long dark eyelashes, "Hermione," she quietly whispered. If it were not for his advanced hearing he would have missed it. Edward looked down at her, "what makes you think that I like her like that?" Edward understood what she had meant by her earlier question. He hadn't given Bella any reason to doubt his love for her so he didn't know where this was coming from.

Sitting up and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear Bella answered, " we don't spend that much time together any more and when you aren't hunting or with me you are with her and her kids." Edward would have laughed if it weren't for the hurt expression on Bella's face. "The only time I see her and her family is when she is visiting my family," Edward grabbed Bella and tugged her back to his side, "my family all really like her and her friend Luna and her sons."

Edward knew that was the wrong thing to say when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He knew things with most of his family members weren't that great when it came to Bella but he knew that they would eventually come to accept her once they moved past Alice's death. He pulled the covers back and waited for her to climb in before tucking her in and laying next to her, placing a kiss on her head he said, " just give them time they will come around, now sleep."

Bella tilted her head and placed a kiss on his cold lips, "stay please?"

"Always," Edward replied running his hands through her hair. He watched Bella sleep and thought of what she had asked him. Did he like Hermione? Of course not, he was in love with Bella. Sweet innocent Bella, he looked down at her once again. She was the complete opposite of Hermione. Hermione was strong willed, opinionated, incredibly smart, brave, compassionate, endearing. He had a lot in common with her, they were both very academic and enjoyed the same things. The more he thought about it the more he begun to question whether he did like Hermione in a not innocent way but what about Bella? He knew he loved her, she had accepted him and loved him even when he didn't deserve it. She had given him something that he had never thought possible. Lost in his thoughts he watched the sunrise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the morning after the disastrous bonfire and Hermione was sat on the swing set folding laundry while the boys were on the grass surrounded by paint pots, brushes and paper and ceramic animals trying to paint. Hermione liked to do some things the muggle way they helped her think and relaxed her doing a repetitive task.

She knew Sam and his pack were just behind the tree line, Hermione and Luna had adjusted the wards to keep out magical creatures. They had been there since three in the morning when the wards had alerted her to their presence. Three of them had tried to approach the house when she had come outside with the boys. She knew she was going to have to speak with them soon but she wasn't going to change her day for a bunch of uninvited people.

"Come on boys, lunch time!" Hermione called. Teddy grabbed his brothers hand and lead them towards the house. Hermione stopped them before they could enter the house and cast scourgify to clean the paint of their clothes, skin and hands. "Let's wash our hands," Hermione said leading them to the bathroom. Hermione thought that something's just needed to be done the muggle way, she never felt completely clean after casting a scourgify.

After lunch Hermione placed the boys down for a nap and made her way towards the trees in her backyard. "Hello Sam, how can I help you today. " Hermione casually asked. Hermione was feeling anything but calm at the moment, the moment she stepped close enough t the pack he magic started humming again.

"The elders would like you to come to the reservation and explain more about your magic."

Hermione clamped down on her irritation, "is this an order or a request?"

"A request," Sam answered.

"I will stop by the reservation at 10, " Hermione said turning on her heels and making her way back to the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jasper leaned back on his forearms looking at the blonde next to him who was currently drawing the scenery before her. He knew that Luna enjoyed drawing so for their date he brought her to wooded area that opened up on to a cliff that had a view of the ocean. Being in her presence was the only time he didn't feel the ache and hollowness that Alice's death had left, with Luna he felt almost whole. He wasn't trying to replace Alice, she would always be his first love, the one who had led him to meeting the Cullen's and having a family.

He had always wondered if Alice had seen her death and after having met Luna he now knew she did. One of the last things she had said to him was to tell him that it wouldn't always hurt so much, at the time he thought she was referring to the bloodlust and constant bombardment of everyone else's emotions but now he understood that it was the pain her death would cause. She had also made him promise never to leave the family no matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam was sitting across from Leah in her mothers kitchen. Leah reached out for his hand, he quickly withdrew his hands and wrapped them around his cup of coffee. He had been distancing himself ever since the bonfire night, he hadn't found a good time to tell her about his imprinting and finding his mate. After seeing Hermione yesterday at the elders meeting he knew that he had to tell Leah soon and the fact that other members of the pack had found there mates wasn't helping the situation.

"Leah you know how other members of our pack have found their mates..." before he could finish Leah interrupted him. " You have found her and it isn't me."

Sam looked at her shocked, "how did you now?" A flash of hurt crossed her beautiful features, "because I have known you all our my life Sam. Who is she?"

"Hermione," Sam replied not being able to stop the smile that graced his face. "That explains a lot," Leah said taking her coffee mug to the sink. "that night at the bonfire, you looked conflicted when it came to protecting the pack and defending her."

Leah placed her hands on the sink, not looking back at Sam, " you should go Sam," Leah heard the chair scrapping against the floor and then Sam was hugging her from behind. Not saying a word he placed a kiss on top of her head and made his way outside, phasing the moment he left the house running all the way home. Once she heard the door close she let the tears fall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Victoria sat watching the scene before her, she was surprised to find Edward with more humans and two human children. Riley had informed her of Edward still being with Bella so she didn't understand who this new humans were. Edward and the one with the curly hair who she had learned her name was Hermione were currently discussing a book they had both just read. While Jasper and the one named Luna were playing with the children.

Victoria considered going to the Volturi and informing the of the Cullen's breaking their laws, but she knew that Aro would want Jasper and Edward and would offer them immunity in turn of them joining him. No she wanted to personally take revenge on Edward, wanted to watch him lose something he loved and cared about. From the look of things now Edward had a lot more to lose, she would enjoy this.

 **A/N; Things start to pick up the next few chapters, this was more like a filler.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; Still don't own any of it.**

 **A/N; Revised the chapter, wasn't happy with the way the story was headed. I like Sam and for this story he has to be alive. Maybe one day I can write a Hermione/Edward. _Bold_ _Italics are the revised parts._  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione stood in front of Billy Blacks house, before she could knock Jacob opened the door encasing her in a tight hug and lifting her off the ground, "he can feel his legs Hermione. Thank you, thank you." He lowered her to the ground and stepped back letting her walk in.

"You don't have to thank me Jacob just wanted to help." Hermione replied stepping in to their living room. "Hey Billy, Jacob just told me about your legs."

"Yes it's true, I can feel my legs and move my toes. I can't thank you enough for this." Billy said to the witch who had changed his life.

Hermione hadn't been sure if the potion would have worked on Billy, he had been paralysed for 15 years. In the healers book she had it had only been given immediately after an injury to the spinal code. It normally took a week at most to see the effects but it had been close to two months since Billy had started taking the potion. Running a quick diagnostic spell she did see the mend to his spinal code complete. "you are going to have to see a physiotherapists to help you get the strength back in your legs but apart from that it looks healed."

After thanking her again Billy made his way to a tribal meeting, leaving Jacob and Hermione alone. "didn't you have plans with Bella today?" Hermione asked turning her attention to Jacob. "yeah she cancelled, something came up." Jacob sadly said. Hermione shook her head, she knew the reason Bella had cancelled was because Edward had cancelled his hunting trip.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione, that's the way the pack looks at me and I can't stand it!"

Hermione sighed loudly, "Jacob she is leading you on, she only spends time with you when Edward is busy."

"Well Edward isn't here to shower me with affection I might as well go to Jacob and have him follow me around like a lost pup," Hermione mimicked Bella.

Jacob squinted his eyes and growled at her. "Don't you dare growl at me Jacob Black, you know I'm right!" Hermione shouted at him. Jacob placed his head in his hands, he knew she was right Bella only spent time with him when Edward had plans which was only when he was hunting or when Charlie makes her come to the reservation in an attempt to get her away from Edward. Why couldn't she love him like she did Edward.

"Don't you think you deserve someone who will return your affections?" Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to Sams"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione thought about the changes her life had taken in the past seven moths. The biggest change was Sam, at first being told that she was his mate Hermione had been surprised but then it made sense and clarified what her magic had been trying to tell her. She knew they weren't soul mates, those were incredibly rare, the last one recorded was a thousand years ago. No they were mates, they were two being who were made for each other. Of course she fought it in the beginning the idea of some unknown thing making Sam love her didn't sit right with her. But Sam had been quick to clarify, he did feel drawn to her and wanted to protect her and to some extent make her happy but he wasn't in love with her. He asked her to just give it a chance and if they found they weren't compatible they could go their separate ways. He just wanted to know what could be. After a month of dating they had become a couple, Hermione was shocked at how well they worked together as cliche as it sounded they complimented each other. He was the ying to her yang.

Hermione was working at Salem Magical Hospital finishing her healer training. After explaining to the head healer about wanting to keep her identity private, he had agreed. Hermione had decided glamour her eyes and hair. Between Luna, the Cullen's and the day care at the reservation she had plenty of people to watch over Teddy and Harry.

Today being Teddy's birthday, Hermione had spent the morning decorating the house, and preparing. Sam was keeping Harry and Teddy occupied, now that she was done she was on her way to pick up her boys.

She found them all sitting on Sam's couch, Sam reading them a story. "Mommy!" Teddy shouted jumping off the couch and hugging her legs. Hermione picked him up and placed a kiss on his head, "ready for your party?" Teddy nodded excitedly. Sam walked over holding Harry and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Right party time!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The party had been a resounding success, Luna, the pack and the Cullen's and they boys friends from the reservation had all been there. Everyone having already left, It was only Sam, her and the boys in the house. Hermione was currently in the woods behind her house looking for Teddy's stuffed wolf that he lost during hide and seek. After tripping over another fallen branch Hermione remembered she was a witch and just accioed the stuffed wolf. Before she could get a hold of the wolf something very solid collided with her sending her flying. She landed on her back with a thud on the hard forest floor, breathing in she realised her ribs were broken. Her mouth tasted metallic and her tongue felt swollen. _**A vampire was standing above her and she could see five more surrounding her. Hearing a wolf howl Hermione grasped her wand, before she could utter a spell she saw Sam in his wolf form tackling the wolf standing over her and ripping his head off, tossing it to the side.**_

 _ **She cast an incedio at the vampire on Sam's back setting the vampire on fire. Her nose was assaulted with the smell of burning flesh. Her body hurt, she could feel her broken ribs move every time she took in a raspy breath. She had to help Sam he was fending off three vampires. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, a long rope of fire sprouting from the tip of her wand. Wielding it like a whip Hermione flicked it at the vampires around them making them take a step back. Wandlessly conjuring blue bell flames in her free hand she begun throwing them on the ground around Sam. With every throw she felt her chest burn, the metallic taste in her mouth increasing. Sam knew that they wouldn't burn him but the vampires didn't, she was hoping to buy them some time till the pack arrived. The vampires around Sam backed away once they noticed the flames. Taking their distraction to his advantage Sam flipped the vampire on his back over pinning it to the ground and biting its head off.**_

 _ **Smelling the blood coming from Hermione a female vampire tried to get to her, stepping to close to Hermione the vampire got caught in the flames coming from Hermione's wand. The vampire burst in to flames, she screeched running around before sinking to her knees and then she was silent. Noticing what was happening the other vampires took a step back. "Sam stay where you are I'm coming to you," Hermione swung her wand over her head and brought it down with a quick flick producing a loud crack. "come near us and burn," she told the remaining vampires, "like your friends."**_

 _ **Stepping close enough to Sam, he brushed his large head on her shoulder. Casting a large circle of fire around her and Sam she dropped the blue bell flames in her hand. Her breathing was coming out in gurgles and she spat out blood. Still holding her wand with the fire sprouting out of the tip she fisted her free hand in Sam's thick coat of fur. The remaining vampires kept circling the flames, trying to find a gap or weakness in her circle. Hermione felt week, her knees were shaking and she was leaning heavily on Sam. She didn't have the energy to apparate them out of there.**_

 _ **Sam nudged her and she looked down at him curiously, he pointed his snout to the trees. Looking up Hermione groaned, there were two vampires quickly scaling the trees around them in an attempt to jump in to the circle from above the trees. She dropped the spell creating fire from her wand, the flames around the circle still held strong. Pointing at the one of the trees she cast a bombarda maxima at the tree hoping that it fell away from them. With a loud boom the tree shook sending splinters everywhere before it toppled over, the vampire on top of it leaping off and landing on another tree.**_

 _ **It was becoming difficult to breath she sank to her knees. Hearing the multiple howls and thundering sound of the wolves paws hitting the ground Hermione smiled. Adjusting her grip on Sam's fur Hermione breathed a sigh of relief spluttering blood everywhere. Upon hearing the wolves the vampires fled, Sam turned back to his human form cradling Hermione in his arms." I need you to drop the flames so we can go home Hermione," Sam whispered wiping the blood running down her chin. Hearing his request Hermione let the fire circling them drop, she placed her palm on Sam's very warm body.**_

 _ **Sam turned to look at his pack before barking out an order, "take care of it, Jacob get Luna!" Running at full pelt naked towards the house, praying that she was okay. Getting in to the house he was thankful that the boys were asleep, bounding up the stairs he walked in to Hermiones room and placed her gently on the bed. Grabbing a spare pair of shorts from the drawers he quickly put them on, making his way back to her. He pushed the curls that had stuck to her sweaty forehead, "please, please don't leave me Hermione." Burying his head in to Hermione's neck he breathed her in. He could smell leather, parchment, ink, orange blossom and the dusty old books he normally found her reading. But he could also smell the vampires who had attacked them, at the smell he growled. Hearing her laboured breaths his tears fell unchecked. There was a crack signalling Luna's arrival he felt his shoulders sag in relief, "you will be okay, please just hold on Hermione. For Teddy, Harry and me, please don't leave us."**_

 _ **Luna opened the door to Hermione's room and saw her on her bed unmoving, looking pale, Sam was kneeling on the floor his head buried in her neck. He looked up when she stepped in to the room, his face was etched with grief and sorrow. "Please you have to save her," he said imploringly. Carlisle walked in as well but Sam didn't care it was one more person who could help Hermione and Hermione trusted him and so he would do but if she died he and the pack would kill every single one of Cullen's.**_

 _ **Grabbing he wand Luna begun waving her wand in complicated patterns over Hermiones body. Her areas of injury lighting up and showing the damage, she quickly begun to work on repairing the major problems. "Sam I need to check you over," Carlisle stated. Turning away from what Luna was doing he growled at Carlisle. "Let him look you over while I take care of Hermione, you are in the way. " Luna replied tersely while grabbing vials of potions out of Hermiones beaded bag,**_

 _ **Reluctantly getting off the floor he felt a sharp pain going through his leg, gripping the railing on the bed for support he made his way towards the chair by the window. Carlisle begun looking over his leg asking him questions that he only gave monosyllabic answers to never taking his eyes of off Hermione. Feeling Carlisle's cold fingers on his face he fought the urge to snap and growl at him. The cold fingers touching his sides made him flinch in pain. "I think you might have bruised ribs, a broken leg and a few cuts and scrapes. I'm sure Luna will do a better job at healing the more troublesome injuries." Closing his medical bag Carlisle turned to look at Luna working.**_

 _ **Empty potion bottle lay on the bedside table and she was waving her wand over Hermiones body again. "I've repaired her lungs placed her broken bones back to where they should be, but we will have to wait for the skelegrow to mend them," Luna spoke while looking at her friend. Kneeling down next to her bed she conjured a bowl filled with water and a sponge and begun to wipe the blood, dirt and sweat off he face while she silently cried. Looking at Hermiones clean face she placed a kiss on top of her head and got off the floor and headed over to fix Sam's bones.**_

 _ **"I gave her a dreamless sleep potion so she can get some sleep, she won't be up till late tomorrow morning," Luna said as she waved her wand over Sam's body. His cuts and bruised ribs were already healed and his leg was halfway to mending itself. Handing him a small dose of skelegrow to help the healing along. "Jasper and I will stay the night." she stated as he handed her the empty vial. Carlisle bid them goodnight, telling them to contact him if they needed anything.**_

 _ **Waving her wand one more time over his body she cast a quick scourgify and offered to help him move to the bed. Sam declined and hobbled his way to Hermiones bed. Luna did the same for Hermione and also transfigured her clothes in to something more comfortable and suitable for sleep. She let herself out quietly leaving the couple alone.**_

 _ **Sam pulled the blanket to the bottom of the bed leaving only the white bed sheet to cover both of them like Hermione did most night when he slept over. She always teased him about being her personal heated blaket. He didn't want to hurt her so unlike most night he didnt cuddle her, he just held her hand and buried his nose in her neck again, the curls tickling his nose everytime he breathed. He didn't go to see the pack, Paul was his Beta he would take care of everything. He just needed to be with her and make sure she was okay, his mate. He had failed her, she almost died. He cried thinking about how he could have lost her. "I love you Hermione Granger." he placed a kiss on her neck and closed his eyes. Cherishing that he hadn't lost her and that she was his and he was hers.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Closing the door Luna made her way to Harry and Teddy's room checking to make sure they were okay. The wards on their rooms were still intact and they were sound asleep. Placing a kiss on both their heads she made her downstairs to Jasper, she needed him. Sensing Luna's anguish and sorrow Jasper raced to her pulling her to his chest, feeling the warm tears hitting his cold skin Jasper released calming waves in the hopes of soothing her. Leading her to the couch he sat down placing Luna on his lap, her face hurried against his chest and legs pulled to her shoulders. "She was one of the few people to show me what true friendship was." Luna whispered against his chest. "I always used to envy the friendship she had with Harry then after the war we got closer and I got to experience that friendship. I have no one left but her and the boys." Luna let out a sob, "I don't know what I would do if I lost her too."**_

 _ **Jasper rubbed soothing circles in her back, "you have me now to add to the list, I will never leave you Luna." Luna pulled back and looked in to Japsers amber eyes, "I have you." she whispered back placing a kiss on his jaw line and returning her head to his cool chest. "Don't forget my family and the pack, you will never be alone again," Jasper whispered kissing the top of her blonde hair.**_

 **A/N; New chapter tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; Still don't own it.**

 **A/N; READ REVISED CHAPTER 10 BEFORE THIS! Thanks for the reviews and PM's keep them coming.  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun's rays was streaming across the sleeping couple. Hermione feeling the sun on her face groaned cursing Sam for not remembering to close the curtains like he did most night. Trying to move she felt a searing pain across her side, blinking back tears she begun to catalogue all the areas that hurt. Her back, side, arm and chest were the most painful areas, everywhere else just felt like a dull ache. Feeling the comforting heat coming from her side she knew Sam was next to her, turning her head she looked down at his sleeping form. Remembering last nights events tears rolled down her cheek, she tried to tuck herself in to Sam's side she stopped the moment she felt the pain. Letting out a frustrated groan Sam stirred.

Looking up at her with his dark brown eyes Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I'm so happy you are okay," she choked out. Sam leaned over to give her a kiss, hovering over her to make sure he didn't make any of her injuries worse. Hermione deepened the kiss trying to pour all the emotions she felt about Sam in to the kiss, raising her arm from her uninjured side she placed on the nape of his neck. Her fingers moving to the base of his skull and feeling his soft hair underneath them. Sam cupped her cheek with one hand and rested his forehead on hers, " I thought I had lost you." Tilting her head slightly she kissed his lips, "I thought I had lost you are Teddy and Harry?" Cocking his head to the side he listened for a few minuted before answering, "still sleeping, checked on them a few hours after you fell asleep." Kissing him in thanks she asked him to grab her a pain potion, being familiar with which it was having seen her give it to the tribe and members of the pack when injured he handed her a vial filled with a purple liquid.

Once she felt the pain potion taking effect Hermione sat up in bed with Sam's help. Swinging her legs out of the bed her feet touched the soft rug Hermione wiggled her toes and stood up using Sam who was standing in front of her for support. Making her way to the bathroom Hermione felt stiff and still ached, looking at the full length mirror on the bathroom wall she winced. Her hair was in a right state, it was tangled, bushier than she had seen it in a long times and going in every direction. Her complexion was almost back to normal but she had dark circles under her eyes indicating she needed more sleep. Sam filled the tub for her while she undressed, standing naked in front of the mirror Hermione winced and the bruising covering most of her left side, her left elbow and upper arm were also bruised. Turning her back to the mirror she looked over her shoulder at her back, she gasped a large bruise spreading from the top of her bum and covering her entire back was visible.

Sam made his way towards her, she was engrossed in looking at her back she didn't notice him approach. Stepping in front of her he placed his warm hands on her back gently and brought her to his bare warm chest. Hermione sighed at the relief she felt from Sam's heat on her injuries. Gently picking her up he made his way to her large bath and placed her in the warm water. Hearing Harry beginning to stir Sam got off the floor, I'm going to go take care of Harry and I'll be back. Don't get out of the bath by yourself, calling my name and I'll be here." Giving her a quick kiss he left the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione had felt her wards going off alerting her to Harry waking up and she was grateful for Sam for going to make sure he was okay. Sitting in the tub and crying Hermione thought of her own mortality and how close she had come to losing everything she cared about. The wards would not have allowed the vampires to go anywhere near her sleeping sons, what had upset her the most was seeing Sam fighting the vampire and feeling herself getting weaker. There was a point during last night that she thought she would never get to see her sons, Sam and Luna again. Thinking of the vampires she felt her rage rising. They had tried taking her away from her loved ones, tried making Harry and Teddy orphans again. She needed answers against better judgment she got out of the tub grabbing a towel, quickly brushing her teeth she headed to her bedroom.

Sam rushed in to the room, "you should have called for me." Placing a reassuring hand on his chest, "I'm okay Sam I needed to get out of there, I have to speak to the Cullen's. Did the pack catch any of the vampires." With a quick flip of her wrist her body was covered in moisturiser and clean clothes. "Yes, one kept talking about a vampire named Victoria and how they were sent here by her for you and the boys." Remembering the name of the vampire as the mate of James who had killed Alice. "You should rest, let the pack hunt her down." Pulling him down for a kiss Hermione stated, " I love you Sam but if anyone is killing that vampire it's me."

Being surprised by what he heard he was momentarily frozen. He had known he was falling in love with he and realised it last night but he never thought he would hear her say those words for a long time. Before she could reach her bedroom door he gently placed his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him, "you love me?" He asked hopefully. Realising what she had said Hermione pondered the question. Yes she was in love with Sam, it took last nights events to make her realise. Smiling at him she confidently said, "I love you Sam Ulley." Kissing her deeply Sam was thrilled, "I love you Hermione Granger."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

After speaking to the Cullens and having them confirm her suspicions of the missing people being turned in to vampires Hermione knew she couldn't do this without some extra help. The volturi were normally supposed to step in when this large a number of people were being turned at once, but for some reason they were staying out of it. Carlisle couldn't get in touch with them because it would invite them to Forks and put the spotlight on his family. They would not be happy with them having Bella knowing about them, she was unsure how they would react to magical people but she knew the relationship among vampires and wizards weren't great. Looking at the missing people police report she had managed to steal from Charlie Swans office she sighed, forty two reported missing. With her and Luna the Cullen's and the pack she didn't like their odds against that many maybe more new born vampires. She would need some help, knowing they would agree Hermione felt guilty for asking them to risk their lives again. Grabbing a pen and parchment she begun her letters, she would need to make a trip and buy an owl.

 **A/N; Confrontation between Bella and Hermione. A few people from England pay a visit and no, no Draco in this story...ever! all in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First apologies for the long wait. Second a big thank you to all that reviewed this story, read, followed and added it as favourite to your list. Even though I haven't managed to update in a while or reply to all the supportive and encouraging reviews I have seen them and I am thankful. This is for all of you.**

Luna sat at the kitchen table as Hermione moved about the kitchen, placing leftovers in the refrigerator, wiping down the table and placing dirtied dishes in the sink. She didn't bother offering her assistance knowing that Hermione liked to do it the muggle way. So Luna just sat and worriedly watched her knew that Hermione was having a hard time after the attack. She was not sleeping well and when she did nightmares plagued her.

She could sense the change in the air something big was going to happen and not just the eminent confrontation that was going to take place with Victoria. Something else was in the air and she didn't know if it was good or bad. As she watched Hermione stare off into space for the past five minutes sponge in hand, she made her way over. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder she felt Hermione tense.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione felt the tears she had been holding back fall at the concerned look on her friends face. "What if I can't protect them?"

"oh Hermione," Luna said, as she wrapped her arms around the older witch. Feeling her shoulders shake as she cried she rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her, " you aren't alone in this. You have me an entire pack of shifters and the Cullen's protecting those boys. Nothing and no one is going to harm them. And honestly between you and Rosalie I fear for whoever is stupid enough to try."

Hearing a muffled laugh coming from Hermione a small smile spread on her face. Feeling Hermione pull away she unwrapped her arms. Wiping her tears on her sleeve Hermione shakily laughed, "she is a bit scary, isn't she?"

"and very overprotective," Peals of laughter accompanied Luna's answer. Both witches thought of the female vampire upstairs who had offered to do the bedtime routine for the young boys. When Rosalie had found out about the attack she had been incensed and took off on her own to track Victoria and her group down. It had taken two weeks for them to find her and when they did she was in underground parking structure surrounded by two dead newborn vampires from Victorias group who had run away from the red head. When she had returned home she had not left Hermione and Luna's home except to hunt.

As much as Hermione appreciated all the people who had taken residence in her home to protect her family or were patrolling outside and searching for Victoria she just wanted the whole thing to end. She wanted her boys to have a somewhat normal day to day routine and life. She wanted Sam next to her, to attend her classes and go with Luna into the woods to look for creatures but all that was on pause until Victoria was dealt with.

OoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His paws padded against the wet earth, his breath fogged the air around him as he exhaled. He could hear the rest of the pack in his mind but ignored them his mind was firmly fixed on getting home. At the thought he sped up wanting to reach his destination quicker. He hadn't been home in over three weeks, his search for Victoria had taken him away from the ones he loved.

Up ahead he could see it, letting his pack know he was back he quickly shifted back to his human form. Finding the tree trunk he kept extra clothing he quickly dressed. Passing the wards Hermione and Luna had erected around the perimeter of the house he shivered and fought the urge to shift. Before he could reach the house the door opened and out came the people he had been longing to see for the last three weeks.

His eyes were transfixed on Hermione as he looked over her form for any injuries or change. They hadn't spoken for three weeks, being in his wolf form he didn't have space for a cell phone, but he had communicated with the pack to let her know he was okay and they had given him reports on her and the boys health.

Shifting his eyes to the small boys who were running at full pelt towards him screaming his name he knelt and opened up his arms to them. As they impacted with his chest he felt his heart clench, oh how he had missed them. As he placed kisses on their heads he inhaled the familiar scent of them and felt his eyes sting with tears squeezing them gently he stood up carrying a boy in each arm. As he listened to little snippets of the two boys as they spoke over each other, each one trying to be the one to bring him up to date with what they had been up to, he made his way towards Hermione.

Placing the boys down on the ground he walked up to her, cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. As their lips connected he felt his heart sore, he had missed her. Her smaller hands moved across his shoulders and wrapped behind his neck he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, relishing the feel of her body against his.

He didn't know how long he had been kissing her but apparently it was too long for the little boys who were inserting themselves between them. As he stepped back enough for them to squeeze between the two of them he looked at them curiously.

"You have to share," Harry stated petulantly to his mother as he tugged Sam away from Hermione wanting to show him the projects they had doing in his absence.

Sam laughed at the little boys properly chastised a blushing Hermione raised her hands in surrender, "you are right, we do have to share."

As she picked up Teddy and Sam picked up Harry she kissed him once more before they made their way towards home with Sam's arm wrapped securely around her waist. They all looked forward to catching up and spending sometime together.

OoOooOoOoOoOooOOoOoOooO

Dinner had been eaten, baths taken and the young family of four were on the bedroom floor of the boys bedroom. Teddy and Harry were sat on Sam's legs a bedtime storybook open in front of them. Hermione was sat next to Sam her head resting on his shoulder as she listened to his deep voice as he read. Her fingers lazily brushed and played with Teddy's soft hair.

The young couple hadn't had a moment alone together since Sam's return. The grown up occupants of the house had been more gracious and after exchanging hellos with the wolf had left to offer the family some time to catch up without extra people about. But the young humans had taken every chance they had to derail any private moment between the two. A few stolen kisses and touches as they made dinner, ate or did bath time were all they had managed to have.

As she looked at the sleeping forms of Harry and Teddy she picked herself off the floor. Picking Harry off Sam's lap who was still reading and hadn't realised they had fallen asleep she walked over to Harry's bed and gently lay him down. turning around she saw Sam place Teddy on his bed before placing a kiss on his hair. After they had both kissed the boys goodnight they quietly made their way to their bedroom.

Closing the door to their bedroom Sam suddenly found his arms full with a young witch. Hermione had jumped on him, her arm wrapped around his neck and legs securely wrapped around his waist and face buried in his neck. "God I have missed you so much," her muffled statement reached his ears.

"I missed you too," he replied as he made his way towards their bed. Hermione was holding him so tightly he didn't need to support her as he lay her down on the bed. Feeling the soft mattress against her back she pulled her head away and released her hold on Sam, who was hovering above her. Her hands reached out to touch his face, running her fingers across his face she felt herself begin to tear up. "I love you so much Sam and I hate it when you aren't here with me," she choked out as her soft fingers moved from his stubbled jaw to the nape of his neck.

Hearing those words Sam felt his heart flutter, no matter how many times she told him she loved him he never got tired of hearing it. Feeling her pull him in for a kiss his lips ghosted across hers he said, "I love you too," before he pressed his lips to hers. When it was necessary for them to breath they pulled apart and with hooded and lust filled eyes looked at each other. As much as Sam wanted to do more than kiss her there was one thing that he had been looking forward to the most. Laying on his side he pulled Hermione flush against his front, buried his face at the nape of her neck he breathed her in and proceeded to just hold her.

After an hour he broke the intimate silence, "How have you been?" he asked lips pressed to her neck.

Her breath hitched as his lips moved on her neck, swallowing the sudden abundance of saliva in her mouth she said, "okay."

Pulling his head away he searched her face, he knew she was not okay. Even though she was unharmed he could tell she hadn't been sleeping. "You aren't sleeping?"

Diverting her eyes from his penetrating gaze she spoke, "I have been having trouble sleeping."

"why?"

" Well there are the nightmares but I think most of all I miss you sleeping next to me," she said shyly. Touching his face again she continued, "I was worried about you."

His face stretched into a smile at her statement, " I was in no danger," he placed a kiss on her lips. "I dreamt about you every night, coming home to you, Harry and Teddy."

His honest words touched her making her blush. "what else did you dream about?" she asked coyly.

Shifting his weight onto one of his forearms he leaned slightly over her, "I dreamt about a lot of things. kissing this lips," he said then placed a kiss on her lips. " this neck," he then nuzzled his nose into her neck smelling her before he kissed her neck and then nibbled and licked it.

He could hear her breath becoming laboured as he proceeded to explain to her all the things he had missed and dreamt. When he was done Hermione lay underneath him naked and panting. His hungry eyes roved over her body. When he had left she still had bruises adorning her body but they were gone now thankfully. Gently kissing the purple scar she received at the department of mysteries he moved on to kiss the one inflicted by Bellatrix.

Hermione was delirious with need, "You have too many clothes on," she said breathlessly as she lifted his shirt above his stomach. Helping her undress him he moved back and settled in the space between her legs. Kissing her once again they both worked towards the reunion they had both been dreaming about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their laboured breathing was the only sound as the young couple tried to catch their breath and steady their erratic heartbeat after reaching their climax. Laying next to the woman he had just made love to Sam couldn't think of a better place to be, "you were amazing," he declared. Pulling her next to his side he spooned her.

Giggling Hermione interlocked her fingers with his that were splayed over her stomach, "you weren't so bad yourself." The sweat on their bodies cooled as they settled into a comfortable silence both relishing the feeling of being together again. Breaking the silence Hermione asked, "how long are you staying for?"

At her question his thumb which had been making circles on her taught stomach stilled, " one week, have to go meet the new wolves that just shifted but apart from that I will spend most of the time with you and the boys."

Turning around to face him Hermione brought up something she knew he wouldn't like, " I think it's time you came home and called off the search," before he could interrupt she placed a slim finger on his lips. " The pack lost the scent eleven days after the attack. You are searching further and further away and spreading yourself and everyone to thin. The new wolves need you, their alpha to guide them."

Pulling her finger away she kissed him, "I need you and Harry and Teddy need you. I know you don't want to stop looking but you are needed here."

Sam sighed closing his eyes he knew she was right, it was something he had been thinking about but the thought of Victoria and her group being out there didn't settle well with him. But they had lost their scent a long time ago and were just chasing ghosts now.

"'You are right, but the patrols around the house will continue and two members of the pack will be with you and the boys at all times."

Groaning she buried her face against his broad chest, "fine," she mumbled. Hermione knew she was being unreasonable but she didn't like being babysat so she viewed it as extra hands for protecting Harry and Teddy. Attempting to get off the bed so she could prepare a bath for them, she was suddenly pulled back against a wall of muscle.

"Where are you going?" He asked and began kissing his way down her body. As he reached her belly button he kissed it before looking up, " I haven't told you all the things I dreamt of." As he kissed her hipbone she squirmed in anticipation. 'What about all the things I dreamt of," she said out breathlessly.

His curiosity peaked he pulled back slightly, "and what have you dreamt of?"

Licking her lips she beckoned him closer, with his naked body pressed against hers she swiped her tongue against the shell of his ear before whispering in explicit details of what she had in mind. As her words washed over him her hips grinding against his he moaned longingly. Hearing enough of her dream he hastily picked her up bridal style which had her letting out a sudden scream, he rushed into her extravagant bathroom to make her dream come true.

 **A/N: I can't write smut so sorry for the ending of this chapter. Next chapter a few people from England come for a visit and Hermione has a chat with Bella.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
